tekkenfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Nina Williams
Nina Williams é um personagem de vídeo game do jogo Tekken. Ela é uma assassina de sangue frio que faz sua primeira aparição no Tekken original, e apartir daí fez sua aparição em todos os outros. Ela é uma dos três (também considerado quatro, porque law no tekken 1 é o pai do law do tekken 3) personagens de Tekken que aparecem em todos os jogos, sendo a única mulher que aparece sempre. Ela tem uma notável relação de amor/ódio com a sua irmã mais nova, Anna Williams. Nina tem um estilo de luta letal, consistindo em muitas jogadas, elaborados combos de chute, pegadas (como o mata leão), e golpes especiais de jogadas (algo que apenas alguns lutadores do Tekken possuem). Em 2005, Nina Williams estreou seu próprio jogo, Death by Degrees. História Infância e Tekken 1 Nina nasceu e cresceu na Irlanda, como sua irmã, Anna Williams. Quando jovens, ambas aprenderam várias formas de artes marciais. Uma rivalidade nasceu entre as duas. As duas amavam seu pai, Richard Williams, e as duas lutavam para chamar sua atenção. Nina foi treinada em uma luta assassina, aprendeu conceitos de Aikido e a arte marcial "bone", o que era ideal para seu trabalho, já que ela rapidamnte se tornou uma renomada assassina mundialmente. Tekken 2 Antes de Tekken 2, uma tragédia vem a tona quando Richard é assassinado. Nina e Anna culparam-se uma a outra pelo assassinato, mas a real natureza da morte de Richards nunca foi descoberta. Desde o assassinato, a rivalidade entre as duas lentamente se tornou mais que um mero ciúme.Mais no final de Death By Degrees Nina relembra quem matou seu pai,e seu odio por Anna some. Tekken 3 O experimento durou 19 anos. Nina e sua irmã se mantiveram jovens graças ao efeito so sono criogênico. Durante esses anos, ela deu a luz a Steve Fox através da fecundação in-vitro. Steve Fox aparece em Tekken 4 e Tekken 5. Outra consequência do experimento foi total perda de memória, coisa que Anna foi poupada. Durante Tekken 3, Nina foi controlada por Ogre e manipulada a matar Jin Kazama. Ela falhou. Anna tentou trazer as memórias de Nina de volta, mas ela saiu sem que ela contasse. Tekken 4 Em Tekken 4, ela voltou a sua vida de assassina, sendo a única coisa que ela lembrava de sua vida anterior. Seu próximo contrato veio do sindicato de uma máfia pedindo a ela para matar um lutador de boxe britânico, Steve Fox. Quando o torneio começou, ela tomou conhecimento que ela era de fato mãe de Steve. Apesar disso, ela buscou completar sua missão sem se importar, mas não conseguiu matar seu filho. Porém, depois Lei Wulong a encontra e a persegue, a livrando de seu objetivo. Tekken 5 Dando um tempo de sua vida de assassina, Nina decidiu redescobrir suas antigas memórias. Ela chegou a conclusão que a única pessoa que poderia ajuda-la seria Anna. Anna (que não apareceu em Tekken 4) e Nina se encontraram. Porém, a primeira vista, o ódio de Nina instintivamente voltou, e elas começaram um duelo de armas, como mostrado na abertura de Tekken 5. O duelo durou dias e o local terminou como uma zona de guerra sem que nenhum lado desistisse. Finalmente, elas decidiram se encontrar no torneio e terminar essa batalha de uma vez por todas. Finais Tekken Anna está procurando seu outro sapato vermelho. Depois de procurar em vão, ela acusa Nina de ter roubado. Nina se defende da acusação e dá um tapa em Anna. Anna vira e começa a chorar enquanto Nina sorri e segura o sapato. Tekken 2 Nina visita o túmulo de seu pai na Irlanda. Ela deixa flores na tumba e pensa em seu pai. Ela escuta um barulho atrás dela e rapidamente pega sua arma. Então Anna aparece, e não quer lutar na frente do túmulo de seu pai. Nina a observa por alguns instantes antes de sair do cemitério. Anna deixa flores no túmulo de seu pai e Nina respira calmamente. Tekken 3 Nina é colocada em testes por Doctor Boskonovitch para recuperar suas memórias, mas não dá certo. Então Anna a leva até o túmulo de seu pai. Quando Anna deixa flores no túmulo, Nina tem flashbacks (do final anterior) e o sentimento de raiva por Anna retorna. Anna tenta confortá-la, mas Nina dá um tapa violento, grita algo pra ela e sai. Tekken Tag Tournament Nina e Anna estão tendo uma conversa que parece a primeira arena que Nina luta no Tekken Tag Tournament. De repente, Nina estende a mão, dando a entender um aperto de mão. Relutante, Anna aceita. Nisso, Nina torce o braço de Anna para suas costas. Anna grita de dor, e um close up mostra Nina sorrindo. Tekken 4 Nina é contratada pelo sindicato para matar o lutador de boxe Steve Fox. Antes de começar, ela pesquisa informações adicionais sobre seu alvo. Ela descobre que ele foi uma fecundação in-vitro de um teste do laboratório Mishima, e que ela é sua mãe biológica. Ela aparece em uma janela, com uma arma apontando pra ele, mas percebe que não seria capaz de matar seu filho. Lei Wulong aparece e grita "Freeze!" (parada!). Nina atira nele, que desvia das balas. Ela escapa pulando da janela. Enquanto corre, ela encontra com Steve, e eles se encaram por alguns segundos. Lei a alcança e a ordena para parar. Steve joga Nina no chão para que ela não fosse acertada pelo tiro. Ela agradece e corre, com Lei atrás dela. Tekken 5 Nina e Anna são contratadas para um grande filme em Hollywood. Elas estão lutando no telhado de um castelo medieval; Elas se golpeiam, Nina cai e o diretor grita "Corta!". Todos rodeiam Anna, parabenizando-a. Ela claramente gosta da atenção. Nina sai quietamente e aperta um botão de um controle em sua mão. O set explode atrás dela e ela sorri.